Un Amor Bipolar
by Anjiluz
Summary: El amor es bipolar en todos los sentidos, puedes amar a esa persona y sin embargo odiarla tanto, el amor es bipolar porque puedes querer y anhelar algo que después odiaras, el amor es bipolar por que los papeles pueden cambiarse en las peores circunstancias, el amor es bipolar y punto, o tal vez el amor no es bipolar, bipolar el que se atreve a amar


**Hola a todos, esta va a ser una colección de One-shows por lo que este no será el único capitulo **

**Para aclarar por qué se me ocurrió algo así es que Arnold me recuerda mucho a mi mejor amigo, que es pacifista y alivianado, pero cuidadito y lo saques de sus casillas, así que dije por que no interpretarlo con Arnold, ya que ningún ser humano puede vivir toda su vida sin atacar ni gritar nunca y aquellos que lo prolongan corren la posibilidad de explotar en cualquier momento así que aquí va… **

**Devo darle crédito a mi amiga Diana por darme la idea de convertir esto en un finc ya que es un echo 100% real **

**Sin mas que aclarar **

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

RIVALIDADES

Las rivalidades entre estos dos grupos siempre fue grande, la tensión se sentía cada vez que el noveno grado se enfrentaba con octavo grado, tan solo el cruzarse por los pasillos los llevaba a lanzarse miradas frías, encabezando al noveno grado se encontraba Wolfgang siempre buscando una manera de burlarse y complacerse buscaba la manera de competir con los de octavo. A Eugene lo encerraron por más de una vez en los casilleros, le hizo beber agua de inodoro a Curly, y ataron en la fuente principal a Stinky, pero claro sabia con quiénes meterse, y de quienes burlarse o al menos eso se creía

* * *

Después de un juego de soccer contra los de octavo y vencerlos, decirles maricas fue lo más sensato que dijo, por lo que era de esperarse que se acordara una revancha con un típico juego de beisbol, lo que no sabían era que este juego no sería nada típico

—Vamos Arnold ellos tienen que morder nuestro polvo

—Además no vamos a golpearlos solo será un juego pacifico— concordó Stinky con Harold —De acuerdo creo que es una salida constructiva

—Echo entonces hay que prepararnos— Arnold se había negado a más rivalidades con los de noveno grado, pero sabía que tampoco podía abandonar a sus amigo, por lo que sin más remedio acepto

* * *

Llego pronto el día del juego y la rivalidad podía sentirse en el aire y tras los rayos que amenazaban con una posible tormenta eso parecía una tétrica película de terror, el juego comenzó con Eugene como primer bateador, para su mala suerte de él y del equipo y claro los lanzamientos nada limpios de Edmund no ayudaron, pronto se escuchó ¡STRAIT TRES! Un nuevo plan orientado por Arnold que logró empatarlos pronto y ahora como arma final habían guardado a la mejor lanzadora, como ella misma se definida

—Te toca Helga —Ya era hora Tomo el bate con toda agilidad y se puso en posición

—¡STRAIT UNO!— si efectivamente Helga había fallado el primer lanzamiento pero lo que no sabía el equipo contrario es que todo era plan con maña, hacer que se confiaran, hacer que Edmund lanzara bien y ganar el juego -¡STRAIT DOS!

—Te lo dije Pataki ya no eres material para el deporte, ahora eres una chica real, o al menos eso aparentas, mejor vete antes de que te rompas las uñas

Río y la rubia se la mentó con la mano, claro que con el pasar de los años aprendió a vestirse como una chica pero NADIE le decía quién o como debía ser, y NADIE le diría como tratar a la vieja Betzy y los 5 vengadores Apretó el mango con fuerza a la gravedad de dejarse blancos los nudillos, la pelota llego con algo de tambaleo pero ella logro sacarla del campo, soltó el bate y corrió con agilidad, una, dos, tres, tan solo un poco más y llegaría, los chicos ya empezaban a celebrar Los últimos segundos pasaron en cámara lenta para Wolfgang, que no iba a ser derrotado por esos perdedores, y mucho menos contra ella, no contra una chica tomo una mala, una muy mala decisión

—Ahh— grito Helga y todos miraron, ella se encontraba de rodillas contra el suelo tomándose el estómago con Wolfgang frente a ella, nadie supo en exacto lo que paso, nadie excepto Arnold, que se le veía rojo y lleno de furia, y más cuando vio el brillo plateado que se asomó por su mano…Wolfgang traía una manopla

—¡Como te atreves!— llego a grandes zancadas pronto frente a Wolfgang, el pasar de los años le dio altura y fuerza bruta pero nunca nadie creyó que la fuera a usar para lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Wolfgang rio sin una pisca de remordimiento, todos en la escuela sabían ya del noviazgo con la parejita de rubios, lo que en el diccionario de Wolfgang significaba una venganza doble

Lanzo un puñetazo contra su barbilla, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Arnold la evadió con agilidad, lo tomo por el antebrazo y con un movimiento rápido lo hizo caer de espaldas al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba la manopla de la mano, todos creyeron que en ese momento se detendría pero no, y mucho menos cuando giro para ver a Helga que era atendida por Phobie y Nadine y ver que esta tenía la blusa manchada de un líquido rojo, con Wolfgang aun en el suelo dio una vuelta y le enterró la mejor patada que pudo aprender, y no una ni dos, Arnold se le veía descontrolado, estaba actuando por instinto y de manera salvaje, parecía que en tan solo unos segundos avía olvidado todo lo que años atrás había dicho acerca de la violencia Pero era de esperarse que el equipo de Wolfgang después de salir del shock que la situación les dejo fueran al rescate del mencionado, así que los chicos que ya esperaban su momento de participar corrieron a secundar a Arnold, y un juego de beisbol se había convertido en una épica batalla, donde lo único que se podía distinguir era el polvo, al ser un juego callejero y sin arbitro ni autoridades no había nada ni siquiera un diluvio que los parara, la nube de polvo que se creó pronto se fue dispersando dejando poco a poco a la vista quienes fueron los triunfadores que para sorpresa de muchos fue el grado menor mientras que el equipo de novenos, se encontraban tirados, atados a postes, o en el caso de Wolfgang a punto de quedar inconsciente, si efectivamente Arnold aún seguía golpeándolo, ya Wolfgang ya no se defendía ni se movía, el único indicio de que seguía con vida era que tenía los ojos abiertos, y claro que pudo haber continuado todo el día si era necesario pero una voz lo saco de su letargo

— ¡Arnold tranquilo por favor! Giro sobre sus pasos y se encontró con los ojos azules de Helga, su mirada asesina cambio a una de comprensión, recordó el entrenamiento de su abuela y que debía auntocontrolarse, claro que no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo

—¡Helga estas bien! — se puso de cuclillas para quedar frente a ella

—Tranquilo Arnold parece que no hay daño interno ya le aplique un desinfectante pero lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería— aclaró Nadine siendo secundada por Rhonda y Lila las cuales llegaron apenas se enteraron de la situación

—Gracias Nadine— Ella se dedicaba a ayudar a la doctora en el consultorio escolar aprendiendo lo suficiente como para aplicar primeros auxilios, por lo que supo cómo poder atender a Helga Arnold la levanto en brazos y la llevaron hasta el consultorio de la escuela que estaba a una cuantas calles, con suerte la doctora se iría tarde como todos los días

* * *

—Puedo pasar— por la puertas se asomó un chico avergonzado esperando poder ver a su novia después de que lo sacaran del consultorio a horcadas

—Claro— la enfermera adivinando los pensamientos del chico abrió la puerta, Helga estaba acostada, levemente salía de su blusa una hebra de vendaje, una bes que la señorita Susan se retiró pudieron hablar

—Te duele mucho —Tranquilo esto bien, me lastime más en el orgullo— Intento bromeas pero no logro sacarle una sonrisa al cabeza de balón que tenía los ojos inyectados de furia

— Gracias— Arnold la miro y le sonrió, él sabía que ella era más frágil de lo que aparentaba, él y Phobie sabían como era realmente Helga, con tan solo tomar su mano sabía que tenía que estar siempre a su lado, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por unas luces bicolor con sirenas que se percibieron por la ventana

—¿Patrullas? — pregunto la rubia

—Las llamo Phobie, nos dijo que tener un arma como una manopla sin permiso especial era un delito, por lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por Wolfgang en un bueno rato Le hiso una señal a Arnold para que se acercara, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo beso, una bes que se separaron Arnold avía relajado su semblante y la mirada se le endulzó de nuevo

— ¿Arnold?

— ¿Qué ocurre Helga?

—¿Con que a violencia no es la solución?

* * *

**Si sé que es algo diferente a lo que normalmente aria Arnold pero todos los que hemos visto la serie sabemos que a pesar de todo Arnold tiene su carácter, y Arnold me recuerda mucho a un chico en especial que a los doce años un 14 de abril hiso algo muy similar a esto, alguien tan pacifista como el llegar a esta gravedad era algo muy nuevo para todos y bueno con su previo ajuste para amoldar el suceso a Oye Arnold aquí quedo plasmada un suceso no contado hasta ahora Espero merecer reviews, se aceptan tanto buenos como malos, tanto aplausos como tomatazos XP ¡Hasta la próxima lectura!… Atte. Anjiluz**


End file.
